


С доставкой на дом

by Simon_C



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на мини-ОТПВ-2 в Курокофандоме.</p>
    </blockquote>





	С доставкой на дом

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мини-ОТПВ-2 в Курокофандоме.

— Пойдём, — говорит Такао.  
Мидорима поправляет очки смущённым жестом и всё-таки идёт следом — с прямой спиной, твёрдым подбородком, такой напряжённый, что хочется одновременно хлопнуть его по плечу и взять за руку.  
Такао старается улыбаться не слишком широко.  
— Дома сейчас никого нет, — говорит он, отворачиваясь. — Так что не переживай.  
— Я не переживаю, — серьёзно отвечает Мидорима за его спиной.  
— Конечно нет, — Такао открывает дверь и отходит в сторону.  
Мидорима всё-таки здоровенный, и в прихожей тут же заполняет собой всё пространство, хоть и старается быть аккуратным. Он снимает ветровку, разувается, смотрит на Такао так, будто не совсем представляет, что именно здесь делает, и это совсем не странно. Мидорима не похож на парня, который часто бывает в гостях.  
Свои кроссовки Такао скидывает, небрежно сминая задники.  
— Проходи, — кивает он в сторону кухни.  
Обязательно нужно напоить Мидориму чаем и скормить ему половину коробки суши, которые тот торжественно принёс с собой.  
— Неприлично идти с пустыми руками, — серьёзно сказал Мидорима полчаса назад в ответ на предложение сходить, наконец, куда-нибудь кроме баскетбольной площадки.  
Такао закатил глаза, но промолчал. Если так удобнее — чёрт с ним, пусть будет коробка суши и кружка чая или кофе, или даже банка с бобовым супом, и обязательный повод прийти.  
— У вас очень уютно, — бубнит Мидорима, проходя на кухню.  
— Ага.  
Такао ставит чайник в тишине, в ней же достает тарелки и кружки. Он заваривает чай, хрустит коробкой из-под суши, делит их на две порции и молчит. Такао долго ждал возможности затащить Мидориму к себе и теперь боится, что тот в ответ на какую-нибудь колкость с достоинством поднимется из-за стола, отвесит церемонный поклон, поблагодарит за гостеприимство и уйдёт.  
Мидорима неповоротлив с людьми — будто совершенно не представляет, как нужно с ними обращаться, и от этого перехватывает дыхание и иногда становится страшно. Вдруг кто-нибудь ещё разглядит Мидориму? Вдруг этот кто-нибудь не побоится его равнодушия или, что ещё хуже, захочет через него перебраться?  
Шанс невелик, Мидорима ловок только на площадке — и только в матчах раскрывается полностью. Их первую игру Такао помнит до сих пор. Тогда они были в разных командах, и Мидорима на середине площадки держал мяч самыми кончиками пальцев и смотрел только на кольцо, свободно отталкиваясь от пола. Бросок — и мяч едва успел сорваться с его ладоней, а Мидорима уже отвернулся, как будто ничуть не сомневался в победе. Ему и не стоило. Мяч влетел в кольцо гладко, зашуршала сетка, а после игры Мидорима прошёл мимо Такао, держа под мышкой здоровенного плюшевого пингвина и всё так же глядя прямо перед собой.  
Тогда это казалось высокомерием. Теперь Такао точно знает, что дело не в этом. Просто в детстве Мидориме, кажется, никто так и не объяснил, что такое социальные навыки и как ими пользоваться, не рассказал о правилах поведения, и поэтому теперь он вот такой.  
Мидорима Шинтаро, который начинает день не с завтрака и душа, а с гороскопа. Который чудесно играет на фортепиано, но терпеть не может делать это на публике. Который открывает рот только для людей, что ему интересны, и думает, что Такао и в самом деле не умеет играть в камень-ножницы-бумага. А ещё очень внимательный, сдержанный совсем не к месту, и до сих пор стесняется приходить в гости.  
— Семья на горячих источниках, — замечает Такао, когда Мидорима чинно расправляется со своей порцией. — Вернутся завтра вечером. Тебе не обязательно идти домой.  
Из пальцев Мидоримы валятся палочки, и дыхание у Такао перехватывает снова — от восторга, потому что, ну чёрт же его дери, нельзя, чтобы на лице всё было написано так откровенно, кто-то должен был научить безответственного Мидориму держать сердце на замке, чтобы не мог забраться в него с ногами первый попавшийся Такао.  
Или нет.  
Такао не думает, он тянется вперёд, через весь стол, обнимает Мидориму за шею, утыкается лбом в переносицу.  
Шепчет:  
— Шин-чан, — и чувствует губами короткий судорожный вдох.  
Целует скулы, подбородок, уголок рта, торопливо, пока Мидорима не отстранился.  
— Давай сегодня, — просит Такао. — Давай, сколько можно тянуть.  
У него стоит на каждой тренировке и каждый раз после неё, адреналин без устали гоняет кровь, а Мидорима играет, как он играет, чёрт бы его побрал, сплошное загляденье. Толчок, бросок, кольцо, хотя Такао больше нравится, когда он начинает двигаться по-настоящему, когда атакует, обходит, блокирует, когда выходит из душа и первое, что делает — бинтует пальцы. А ещё Мидорима ест, говорит, улыбается, и Такао замечает каждое его движение, реагирует на взгляды, и так нельзя, но ему шестнадцать, а значит, всё ему можно — так утверждают интернет и медицинские справочники, и кто-то из них точно не врёт.  
— Сегодня? — спрашивает Мидорима.  
Такао проводит ладонью по его взлохмаченному затылку, убирает волосы с лица, трогает губами мягкий рот.  
— Сегодня, — отвечает он.  
Старательно перебирается через стол, падает Мидориме на колени, касается уже как следует — задирая футболку. Кожа под его пальцами немного влажная и прохладная.  
— Надеюсь, мы не будем ждать твоего официального знакомства с моей семьей? — спрашивает Такао.  
Взгляд Мидоримы становится смущённым и темнеет — наверняка так и собирался, чтобы всё было как следует.  
— Не будем, — говорит он хрипло и наконец прикасается в ответ.  
Целуется Мидорима тоже как следует — глубоко и основательно, фиксируя пальцами подбородок Такао, зарываясь ладонью в волосы, притягивая ближе, и это самая охрененная часть.  
И Мидорима был бы кем-то другим, если бы не отодвинулся через минуту, не посмотрел на Такао серьёзно, не поправил очки и не спросил:  
— Точно?  
Такао стаскивает с него чёртовы очки вместо ответа.  
— Я что-то ещё должен сказать? — шепчет он, трётся джинсами о живот Мидоримы, задирает его футболку, проводит кончиками пальцев по бокам, добивается короткого неразборчивого «засранец», а потом Мидорима улыбается и становится наконец похож на шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку.  
Больше Такао не разговаривает, он гладит ладонями его пресс, спину и пытается одновременно расстегнуть ремень на своих брюках.  
Мидорима откидывается на спинку стула и снимает с себя футболку.  
— Шин-чан, — тихо говорит Такао, подвигается ближе, чувствует пахом — у Мидоримы стоит тоже. И всё-таки с самой охрененной частью он ошибся.  
Чёлка Мидоримы моментально взмокла, и теперь весь его вид без очков — возмутительно беззащитный.  
Такао тянется ладонью к своим брюкам, а губами — к его шее, кусает, вылизывает, чувствует короткие рваные вздохи и давит на ширинку, не расстегивая.  
— Тебе же нравится? — уточняет он, и Мидориме, конечно, нравится, он покраснел, и взгляд у него поплыл, ему не нужно отвечать. Такао всё видно и так.  
А потом Мидорима протягивает руки, звенит пряжка, и ладонь Такао накрывает другая — широкая и влажная.  
— Давай я, — хрипло просит Мидорима.  
Вытаскивает ремень Такао из петель и бросает его на пол. Помогает расстегнуть брюки и приспускает их, едва касаясь ладонями ягодиц. Скользит пальцами по спине, аккуратно трогает ниже и тут же убирает оттуда руки.  
— Верни на место, — угрожающе говорит Такао, вернее, он надеется, что прозвучало именно так.  
Мидорима снова приподнимает уголки губ, и на этот раз не удерживается Такао. Одной рукой он сжимает свой член, другой притягивает Мидориму ближе и целует, как следует целует, и тут же чувствует хватку на ягодицах.  
Ему не хватает рук — хочется потрогать член Мидоримы тоже, хочется попробовать на вкус аккуратные розовые соски, пальцами сосчитать кубики на прессе, погладить между лопаток, там у Мидоримы особенно чувствительное местечко. Вместо этого Такао стонет ему в рот и думает, что у них ещё будет время, как только пройдёт первый голод, он оседлает Мидориму как следует, и чёрта с два тот куда-нибудь сбежит до утра.  
Хватка на ягодицах становится сильнее, Такао понимает намёки и принимается ритмично двигаться на коленях Мидоримы, толкается ему навстречу, кусает губы и едва ли может сообразить, что случилось, когда вдруг оказывается спиной на столе и слышит звон посуды.  
— Что? — успевает спросить он, прежде чем Мидорима смотрит на него удивительно шальными глазами, сдёргивает с него джинсы вместе с бельём и берёт у него в рот.  
Больше Такао не думает, теперь Такао орёт. 

— Было быстро, — говорит он с трудом, когда оргазм отступает и снова можно открыть рот, чтобы осмысленно связать друг с другом пару звуков.  
Мидорима недоумённо оглядывает себя — он весь заляпан спермой, и Такао собирается слизать её, как только придёт в себя.  
— Верни мне очки, — с неожиданным достоинством говорит Мидорима, и для человека с мокрым пятном на любопытном месте он удивительно нагл.  
Такао, впрочем, не обижается.  
— Нет, — отвечает он, спрыгивает со стола и снимает с себя футболку.  
— Верни, — повторяет Мидорима, нахмурившись.  
— Нет, — легкомысленно машет рукой Такао и идёт в сторону своей спальни.  
— Но я так ничего не увижу, — замечает Мидорима почти обиженно.  
— Отлично, — смеётся Такао, открывая дверь и заходя внутрь. — Значит, будет смысл повторить.  
Брюки Мидоримы сползли, открывая линию бёдер, и до утра он и в самом деле не уйдёт, теперь-то уж точно.  
А на самом деле не уйдёт и утром. Об этом Такао позаботится.


End file.
